What if I Do it Wrong?
by snarkysweetness
Summary: The idea of sex has always frightened Neville. Neville/Luna


**Title: **What if I do it Wrong? **  
Author: **LJ: SnarkySweetnes; FF . net: SchwartzyLogainne **  
Characters/Pairings: **Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood. Ginny Weasley and Seamus Finnigan play a big part as well. **  
Rating: **Mature.**  
Warnings: **Awkward, first-time sex. **  
When: **Two year Post-DH. **  
Summary: **The idea of sex has always frightened Neville. **  
Disclaimer: **Jo owns, unfortunately. **  
Author's Note: **Slightly awkward Neville when it comes to girls has always amused me (though, in my mind, he is a total BAMF). This is for Gracie.

What if I do it Wrong?

"Leave me alone, Seamus. I don't want to, okay?" Neville looked down into his glass, his eyes glossed over, his body tingly all over. He'd never been drunk before, but he was now, and Seamus wasn't making him feel any better about himself.

"Neville, come on, you have to do it sometime, right Ginny?"

Ginny gave Seamus a nod. "He's right Neville. At the very least, you need to snog a girl, who isn't me." She said, before he could protest. Neville had kissed her after the Yule Ball, awkwardly and because Seamus had told him before the ball that it was what he was supposed to do.

Neville blushed furiously. "Shut up Ginny, that was a long time ago." He mumbled, taking another drink, trying to keep his eyes off of Luna, who had been quiet during the entire conversation.

He felt even more embarrassed with her presence; she was the girl he didn't mind the idea of snogging, but the idea of what that could lead to frightened him.

Neville had a high respect for women; so much in fact, that he'd avoided any conversations his dorm mates had engaged in involving sex, because he didn't want to be a part of disrespecting the women they'd been talking about. Now, a deep part of him wished that he had; so he would know what to do with a woman when it came down to it.

He wasn't even sure if he'd be able to snog one without being completely awkward.

"I think you need another Firewhiskey, Neville." Luna said finally, looking at his now empty glass of Guinness. The look on her face was hard to read, but if Neville didn't know any better, he could have sworn it was determination.

"Good idea, Luna." Ginny told her with a smile, ordering them up another round, sure Neville was past him limit, but that was the point of the evening; to get him to learn.

"Tell me Ginny Weasley, what's sex like? I read a book on it and from what I understand it's messy and there's just a lot of moaning and sweating involved, what's so great about it?" Luna asked, making Neville sputter a bit. How was she so comfortable discussing these things?

Ginny smiled, as if she were in on some joke with herself. "Well, Luna, I can't really tell you. Yes, it does involve those things and a lot more, but trust me, once you have it, you'll understand why it's so great. Just like Neville here." She said, patting his back supportively. "Once he learns how to talk to girls."

"I know how to talk to girls." Neville was blushing in response as the barmaid brought them their drinks, and he took his quickly.

Seamus laughed. "Come on buddy, you know what we mean. Why are you so afraid?"

"BecausewhatifIdoitwrong?" Neville mumbled quickly, causing Ginny to laugh so hard she had to hit her chest to keep from spitting out the shot she'd just taken.

"How can you do it wrong, Neville Longbottom?" Luna asked, raising an eyebrow.

Neville looked down, fumbling. "Just… I don't want it to be bad!"

"Neville, it's always bad the first time." Seamus told him, not laughing. "Trust me mate, nothing is ever perfect without practice."

"Is that what Lavender calls it?"

"No, but I'm sure that Harry tells you that one of these days he'll get it right." Seamus avoided a kick from Ginny by quickly scooting his chair back.

After a few more drinks and more teasing at Neville's expense from Ginny, Neville found himself in front of his flat, leaning on Luna, needing help getting through the door.

They'd left Seamus and Ginny behind; Luna had insisted she could take care of him all on her own.

"I'm fine, Luna." He told her, embarrassed that a girl half his size was helping him into bed. He wasn't all that drunk, his balance was just off.

When she didn't answer him, Neville looked up to see Luna biting on her lip, studying him.

"What?"

"Have you really never kissed a girl who wasn't Ginny, Neville?" She asked, almost like she pitied him. He didn't like thinking people pitied him.

"No." He said, but his voice betrayed him. He was a terrible liar.

Luna looked down and then back up at him. "It's okay; I've never kissed a boy before." She told him, a look crossing her features that Neville couldn't place, but he knew he felt uncomfortable and warm, and it wasn't from the alcohol.

"Luna…" He stated, but she put up a finger to cut him off.

"I want you to kiss me, Neville Longbottom, I want to learn, and you need to learn too. You're the perfect partner." She told him, matter-of-factly, as if they were in a 'how-to' class.

Neville sat there and blinked. She wanted him to kiss her? Was she playing a game with him? No, not Luna; she wasn't like that.

He didn't like the idea of being an experiment; he genuinely cared about her.

"Luna, that's a bad idea."

"Why? Ginny Weasley says she sees the way you look at me; she says it means you like me. And I must admit I get a sick feeling in my stomach when I think about you sometimes; she says that means I like you. And I think she's right.

I want to experience the messy sweating with the moaning, Neville Longbottom."

Neville rubbed the back of his head, his mouth agape. She wanted to… he felt sick.

"Luna… I don't know how…"

"We'll learn. I read the books, it can't be that hard. And according to Ginny, the body takes over, it knows what to do. If everyone else we know can do it, it can't be that hard. Now, kiss me, before I lose my patience with you."

Neville fidgeted. He was still slightly buzzed from the Firewhiskey, and he was convinced he had to be dreaming this up now.

He leaned into her, unsure of where to put his hands; on her waist, her cheeks, her shoulders?

She decided for him, taking his hands into her own, looking him in the eyes, waiting.

Neville hesitated for another moment before leaning in to kiss her. It took him another few times of pulling back before he finally placed his lips on hers.

This was different, the first and only time he'd done this, with Ginny, she'd pulled away quickly and he'd ended up blundering out apologies. It was nice; Luna wasn't pulling away from him.

Unsure of what to do, Neville began moving his lips against hers, because it's what he'd seen other people do. He felt relief when she did the same thing and moved his hands to her waist before placing her small ones on either side of his face, deepening the kiss.

He fumbled his hands on her waist, unsure of what to do from here. She had to have been joking about the sex thing. There was no way she'd been serious, but then again, it was Luna he was dealing with.

Luna pulled away from him after a moment. "That was satisfying, Neville, you should stop being nervous, it'll be fine. Nervousness isn't becoming on anyone."

Her tone was serious. She really planned on doing this.

He knew he should stop her, but he'd be lying to himself if he didn't admit he really wanted this; not as awkwardly, but in his head, it was always awkward and sad; and according to Seamus, it wasn't supposed to be perfect the first time anyway, right?

"I don't know what to do now." He admitted, generating a smile from Luna.

"Well, we should probably undress." Luna told him, pulling up his shirt without even seeming to have any nerves about it. Her hands were steady and she looked comfortable. Neville envied her courage.

He frowned. He was a Gryffindor, he'd fought Voldemort, killed his snake, and done a million other brave things; why was he so afraid of being with a girl? He'd never thought about it like that before.

He'd spent so much time worrying about how to approach girls; he'd never just tried it. Luna was brilliant; she was just using the courage he was neglecting to call upon.

He still wasn't entirely sure of himself, but he was willing to try; for her and for his self-esteem.

Neville reached a hand under her shirt, feeling her soft skin. He almost moaned at the touch of it. How was it possible for someone to feel so amazing to the touch? He tried not to think about how soft the rest of her body had to be.

He looked at her body in awe, reaching out to unclasp her bra. He'd never actual seen real breasts before, only the ones in magazines. Neville moved his hand around her back, trying to find where he could take it off. How did you do it? Was there some system?

Luna moved her hand over his and showed him how to unclasp it, tossing it aside, looking proud as he gaped at her breasts; they were perfectly shaped. He reached out and moved his hand over one; it fit perfectly in his hand.

He groaned a little, feeling a familiar tightening in his pants, hoping Luna didn't notice.

He brought his other hand up and began caressing both of her breasts, entranced by them. He felt Luna tense up a bit and looked up to see her bit her lip.

"Go on, Neville, its okay." She told him, moving a hand through his hair.

Neville looked back at his hands, rubbing her in circles, trying to think of what to do. He wondered if she'd like it if he used his mouth. He hesitated a moment before leaning forward and taking a nipple into his mouth. He felt Luna shiver and gasp, and felt encouraged. He was doing something right.

Neville kept at it before moving to her neglected breast, taking it into his mouth, running his teeth over it briefly. He didn't know what had compulsed him to do it, but if it meant Luna was going to keep making those delicious sounds, he'd do anything his body commanded.

"Clothes are still on," Luna told him a moment later, her voice full of breath. Had he caused that?

He pulled away from her and quickly kicked off his shoes and socks, the awkwardness creeping back in now that he was separated from her body.

His eyes combed her over as she undressed. Merlin…

A moment later, her hands were roaming his chest and unbuttoning his pants, which he realized, were still on. He blushed slightly, but a moment later, Luna had impatiently ripped them off. She had a frenzied look to her.

Was that lust?

"On your back," she commanded, pushing him back onto his bed, not waiting for an answer. Neville wanted to touch her some more, she'd seemed to enjoy it, and he had as well. All thoughts of protesting were gone a moment later when she straddled his hips.

Neville could feel the little blood that had been left in his brain rush down and he groaned.

"Luna…"

"Shh, I need to concentrate." She had her wand in one hand, and her eyes closed. Neville watched her, having no idea what she was doing, but then he remembered something from Flitwick's class; the only bit of sexual education they'd received had been how to cast anti-pregnancy charms. Good thing she knew how to do them, and that she'd remembered.

She tossed her wand to the side before leaning down and kissing him again. Neville moved his hands immediately back to her breasts, where he was comfortable. Neville could feel himself in her fist a moment later and he shuddered involuntarily, jerking himself up. He could swear he heard her mutter something about 'being ready'.

She broke their kiss and moved over him before kissing him again. Neville let out a straggled moan into her mouth as he felt her walls surround him.

Oh Merlin… it was in.

Neville grabbed her around the waist and did his best to move with her as she rode him. He broke their kiss and leaned forward, taking a nipple into his mouth again, being sue to give her a little bite, which elicited a high-pitched moan from her.

"You're brilliant, you feel amazing," he whispered, running one hand over her belly and down to where their bodies were joined, wanting to touch even more of her. He moved his hand around until he heard another loud moan escape her lips. He rubbed the small area above where her opening was. Neville wondered what she tasted like, and hoped he got to find out soon.

Neville kissed her again, and he felt her muscles tighten, and the feeling made something snap in him. A moment later, he had her flipped onto her back, and he began thrusting into her, as deeply as he could. He wanted to fill every inch of her; his body was screaming for it.

"Neville, yes, faster." He'd never seen Luna's look so urgent, and the faces she was making were the most beautiful things he'd ever seen.

Neville began thrusting into her quicker, sweat beading on his forehead. He was so close, it almost hurt.

He felt her tighten around him completely and her body shuddered as called out his name anymore, and Neville couldn't hold back anymore. He thrust into her quickly, spilling himself into her completely before collapsing on top of her, breathing heavily.

A full minute later, Luna moved a hand through his hair, smiling, her voice full of pride. "I knew you wouldn't do it wrong."


End file.
